User talk:Charie Swordmaid
welcome --Dannflow Talk! 00:20, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Writing an Essay You can find the instructions on how to write an essay here. --LordTBT Talk! 01:12, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Quick compliment Nice use of poetry. Some random redwall fan 03:29, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Charie Swordmaid Why thank you. We live in the mountains and I have a beautiful spot just for doing my poetry. It overlooks the lake, and is a perfect circle of trees and flowers.Charie Swordmaid 22:03, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Chains And I was about ready to delete Chains. I just finished reading your addition, and....Wow! I wish I could right moments like that. I can just write action and other dark stuff. Look at Red Tide and you'll see what I mean. Thanks again for that! It was better than anything I could come up with. Some random redwall fan Talk! 2:03, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Can I have your opinion on something? I could have sworn I got all of the 'Wormtail', 'Scrageye' bits.... Thanks for getting those too. Oh, and can I ask for your opinion on something? Not to be a spoiler, but Chains was going to be divided into 3 seperate stories. Chains, Unchained, and Burning Plains. Chains was going to end with Platriff (I still don't like that name...), Greg, and Breeze escaping, and Lily and Toby staying on the line. Platriff's wrists were going to get worse, and he would die if they didn't escape. Does that sound logical or stupid? Write me back with an answer. Thanks Some random redwall fan Talk! 02:13, 19 September 2008 (UTC) just a quick complement I must say, I love your work bro. You have a true gift Thanks Why thank you. I really enjoy writing. You wont be able to tell by my addition to Chains but... I'm really not a romantic kinda person. I just wrote what fit the story. Kinda embarrasing though. :) Swordmaiden Talk! 00:54, 21 September 2008 (UTC) wow You shoulden't be embaressed, I really like that stuff. it makes stories much better, or at least thats my opinion Sambrook the otter 01:30, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Why would I do that? What are you talking about, of course I'm not going to delete your addition to Chains. Why would I? It was exactly the image I was trying to get, I just can't write scenes like that worth beans. That's why I was stuck. I just responded like that because I don't want to take credit for it and I don't want people to think I'm a girl when I'm a guy. By the way, I know I've said this a couple times, but thanks for the addition. Oh yeah, if you want to add a new fanfic story, go to the Redwall Fan Fiction page, and edit it by adding Story Title to the list and save. If your title is blue, then that means there is a page with the same name and you might want to give it a different title. Some random redwall fan Talk! 02:50, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :) Well. You just sounded embraressed. :) I personally like the new edition. I'm glad you do. Warriormaid Talk! 22:30, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Wait a sec... Are you Warriormaid? You know that if you click on your signature, it doesn't lead to your page, right? Or maybe I've just got it all wrong and you can totally ignore this comment. Some random redwall fan Talk! 23:06, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Sorry Oh, sorry! I just got confused. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 23:14, 21 September 2008 (UTC) No worries Dont Worry about it. Hey do you know how to put the right sized image with you signature? Great poetry! I live in the Four Corners area and we go the the Mountains in Utah every so often it's so beautiful up there! The air is so clean I don't wonder how you think up such great poetry!--Aida Otterock 23:24, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Hahahah! Thanks! Its really not that hard. You just need to find your peaceful place. Mine's right here in Utah where I've grown up. And sometimes poetry just isn't someones gift or talent. But trust me, They'll find all the hundred other things that make them special. :) Charie Swordmaid Talk! 23:28, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Picture It's really complicated. I still don't really know how. I just looked at LordTBT's and Dannflow's signature and went from there. Alright, here's my signature all typed out. Some random redwall fan Talk! Don't ask me what the technical stuff means, cause I don't know. Anyhow, You have to have a picture in mind. Like, mine is Image:Martin002.jpg. Look back at the signature. You can ignore the 'font color' stuff, but if you want to have colored writing... Anyhow, if you want to shrink your picture down, do the following (using my signature): That 35px is what made my picture shrink. It's different for all pictures, but you get the best results between 30px and 45px. Note all of the spaces in | 35px |. If you're off by one space, it won't work. When your trying it out, keep hitting the 'Show Preview' to see how your doing. When your satisfied, Select the whole thing (like you do in word documents, you know, highlight it) and go to edit (at the top of the screen, not part of the wiki) and hit 'Copy'. Then go to 'My prefrences' (It's on the black bar on the top of your screen where it says 'My Talk', 'Watchlist' Log out' and stuff. It's under 'More') Alright, click in the box that says 'My signature' near it, go back up to edit, and hit 'Paste'. That big, long thing you typed should appear in the box. Check the 'Raw Signature' box under it, then go down to 'Save' (It's at the bottom of the page). Next time you do the (~~~~) thing to sign, your pictured signature should appear. Confused? I'd be surprised if you weren't. That's really all the help I can give, but if you have any questions, write me back. Good luck! --Some random redwall fan Talk! 23:33, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks!! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Charie Swordmaid Talk! 23:40, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Thank you thank you! I'm so glad you guys like it, Its quite inspiring! With the way you write, I can't wait to see your story A warrior goes on...Sambrook the otter 00:45, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Good Question Maybe in a dream? It just like how Abess Germaine knew how to have those tablets in Mattemeo. Or like how the badgers know about the future (but their mysterious all together) Sambrook the otter 02:37, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Story I would maybe wait. I depends on two things how long it is, and how much it explains In your case, you can do two things post it up right now, and keep people anticipating the rest (I would probably recommend this) or wait for more chapters and give more insight. What ever you choose, I can't wait! Sambrook the otter 02:51, 22 September 2008 (UTC) New story I'm just afraid that they'll lose interest with only the first chapter. It'll probably be up tomorrow. Charie Swordmaid Talk! 02:53, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Signature I noticed that your signature was not quite perfect, so I tried to finish it for you. Your picture, it turns out, works best on 70px. Sorry how I said between 35 and 50. I guess that wasn't right. Oh yeah, your little Talk! leads to a nonexistent page. Try using talk:Charie Swordmaid|Talk!]. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 03:03, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks Charie Swordmaid Talk! 20:36, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks thank you for formating my story. I need to learn, but I am so happy that you did it! Sambrook the otter Talk! 02:03, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Answer Yes, there will definitely be additions to Red Tide, I have just been going through a very intense and busy week, and haven't had a chance to work on it. Will there be additions to Chains, the answer is...probably not. As I said in my user page, I never really got attached to Chains, and I really don't plan on adding anything. It's probably going to get deleted eventually... By the way, I finally got a chance to read A Warrior Goes On..., and I'm at a loss for words. Wow! That's a clever way of looking at the Martin-Matthais reaction. Keep it up! --Some random redwall fan Talk! 06:48, 5 October 2008 (UTC) New fanfic story I'm not sure if you knew, but two more fanfic stories have been posted. Red Tide (II), which is just a continuation of Red Tide, and Death Knight. The author of Death Knight, User:Black hawk, is actually a friend of mine I convinced to join. He's having trouble coming with names for the characters, so if you have any good names, post them here. Sorry about how I'm not going to be writing Chains anymore. MAybe one of these days I'll go back to it. By the way, I hope you're not thinking this, but I DID NOT STOP WRITING BECAUSE OF YOUR ADDITION!!! I just stopped because I lost interest in the storyline, and I really had no idea where I was going with it. Oh well. That poem you wrote in A Warrior Goes On... is incredible. I've taken advanced (pre-AP) english for the past couple years and I still can't write anything half that good. Well done! --Some random redwall fan Talk! 00:55, 8 October 2008 (UTC) PS: Sorry if it seemed like I stole all the credit for editing Sambrook's Story]]. I didn't learn that you had also edited it until later. Awesome Awesome. Thats cool. I saw that there was going to be a new edition to Red Tide. I am soooo excited!!! I think its cool that your friend is on. Oh, thanks for censoring some of Zaran Rhulain. As for you taking the credit. Pshaw! It doesnt matter at all! :) I havent taken any pre A-P english of anythin. I will be taking a distance learning english cource soon (I'm only 14 so I cant acctually go to the college). I love writing. Thanks for the complement. :) --Charie Swordmaid Talk! 01:25, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Sig Pic I got them from cybercatmia on deviant art, she is a wicked sick artist. real talented Zaran Rhulain Talk! 01:05, 11 October 2008 (UTC) In the sig pic, there is a px thing: Talk! 03:05, 11 October 2008 (UTC) As you wish. Ill be putting up to chapter 15 on today, and though there may not be much in the spoilers that I put up (those are for later chapters.) but, what I put on zarahan's profile is in these chapters! I will post it as soon as I am finished. I will warn you though, there is a death that made me feel tingly as I was writing, so be warned. other than that, I will have them up in a matter of hours. Thanks for your patience (I Hope what I write will make it worth while!) Sambrook the otter Talk! 19:08, 11 October 2008 (UTC) A Warrior Goes On... Wait, are you done with A Warrior Goes On...? Aaaahh. I liked that story. Oh well. Good luck with your new story (I haven't read it yet, but I plan to). --Some random redwall fan Talk! 05:05, 12 October 2008 (UTC) For the Woodpigeons Nothing really, I just thought it would be amusing to write a story about what goes on between Woodpigeons in Mossflower xD Zaran Rhulain Talk! 19:52, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Yeah... Are you meaning Lenora Longtail or a Warrior goes on... ive read them both sometimes if im in the mood ill put a comment and if im not i wont and most of the time im not that doesnt matter though i love them both, ive always wondered how Martin knew of Matthias Lenora is definitely not you ordinary mouse... i love it! i love things that are completely out of the blue keep writing btw do you have any names for the character i mentioned on my user talk page thing--Aida Otterock 00:35, 22 October 2008 (UTC) About the message you left me in september... Sorry I got back to you so late, I haven't been on the wiki for months. So anyway, in Salamandastron, a bloodwrath filled Urthstripe takes Ferahgo and they both fall out the window. Heck, I could've used that for anyone who was killed by a badger. In M the W, Martin literally skewers Badrang in one hit. That's a one hit K.O. And just to clear up any extra confusion, yes, Baddie was a stoat. Edit on, Swordbearer <+>()- 00:47, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Wot Wot Wot??? You have never heard of the inheritance cycle? K here's a brief summary. It's about a guy named eragon, who finds a dragon egg, raises it, becomes a legenary rider, and fights and all that stuff. Can't really go into more details, but you like the amount of fighting and blood. But the books are like harry potter books, thick. Zaran Rhulain Talk! 02:41, 22 October 2008 (UTC) =( yeah, I know! I kinda have been caught doing homework, so Ill keep writing when ever I can. I've got chapter 17 writtin, I just got 3 more to go until I post them on (unless requested other wise) Thanks ! Sambrook the otter Talk! 14:12, 24 October 2008 (UTC) The poem Well, the poem isn't supposed to be about anything in particular. It's supposed to be sad and beautiful. Something, for the life of me, I can't write. You know, pull the heartstrings a bit? One idea I was playing around with was the slave galley itself. You know, the lash, the death, the suffering, nasty stuff like that. One thing I also wanted to include is something along the lines of How the birds are free. Freedom. If you have any ideas, I'd be gald to hear them. Oh, what the heck, HELP!!! --Some random redwall fan Talk! 23:25, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the names, these help. Don't worry about there being all of two female characters...or the fact that they don't do much...because I'm writing the chapter of the meeting Gen. Frost was unceremoniously hurried off to. One who is attending and another who should are female. Then I plan to have another significant one. The rest of the soldiers will be a mix. Black hawk 21:37, 29 October 2008 (UTC) WAIT!!! STOP FOR A SECOND!!! I think you misinterpreted me, I don't not want someone to write the poem for me! Not sound selfish or greedy, or anything. What I meant was, do you have any ideas for a poem? Anything at all? By the way, the way you right the poems and the poems themselves are not cheesy. Not at all. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 23:33, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Gotcha Alright. Sorry about the panic attack. Just like you said, you wouldn't want someone else writing your story for you, right? Also, sorry if I wasn't clear about my request. Anyhow,good to see you didn't give up on A Warrior Goes On...! Keep it coming! --Some random redwall fan Talk! 23:41, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Haha... lol Yes, Trent is going to Salamandastron i didnt really like him as a character and i needed a way for the hares of Salamandastron to come to Redwall so i temporarily got rid of him--Aida Otterock 01:57, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Hey if you've been reading... My fan fic story then you know how Zifan is going to meet a foxlord up north (her and Kulool absentmindedly pass Redwall without noticing it) so yeah i need a name for the foxlord and none of my friends can think of any... so yeah i need a name and you seem pretty good at coming up with 'em... btw i love the poetry on you user page--Aida Otterock 00:36, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Umm... Ok so ive been a user for a while and because of that i feel embarrassed to ask this but how do i make a signature--Aida Otterock 23:49, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Suggestion I would take out your real name, birthday, hometown, and age. Right now. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 05:14, 1 November 2008 (UTC) An Answer and a Question I may be able to help, but it looks like you may have hung your self on your own cliff hanger (for the lack of a better term)I will try my best to help you. NO! Don't take it off! Its good enough it should be one of BJ's books (It would explain a lot) I need to know what you think about the new section in my story. I personally think it is too rushed through, and not good quality. What do you think? Thanks for listening! Sambrook the otter Talk! 01:01, 2 November 2008 (UTC) How do I ask Questions and comment on stuff? This is the only way i know how to post anything here.--Aranta(drunkambrose) 03:05, 2 November 2008 (UTC)Aranta(drunkambrose) Lenora Longtail Remember how I had said a few weeks ago that I hadn't read your new story? Probably not, but I just finished reading Lenora Longtail. Wow. 5 stars and straight to watchlist. That is a good story! Well-written, good description, characters you can get attached to, it is just awesome! Well done! Please keep adding more! Anyhow, just a tip, it's probably not a good idea to post personal information. Not that you have any posted right now, since you took it off, but you never know. You get weirdos out there... But on a brighter subject, DON'T STOP! KEEP WRITING! --Some random redwall fan Talk! 04:32, 2 November 2008 (UTC) PS: Are you having any luck with poem ideas? I sat down at my desk for twenty minutes and got nothing. Help with accents I suppose you noticed that I am writing a story, The Wildcats (a short book that might never exist). The thing is that I'm terrible at the accents of the creatures in Redwall. May you please add some accents to my story every now and then? I would be very grateful. --Ivanovsson 23:08, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Answer No, the accents are all I need. And I think your stories are great, but you could use a prologue and epilogue. And Every now and then, I could fix spelling mistakes outside of the dialogs, which do exist. but I hope you keep on writing, because your stories are great!